creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
CAMP MOONLIGHT
Oh, hello kiddies, I was just ready to SLAY some classical music on my VILE-LIN here. Yes sir, it when I practice, I easily get STRUNG ALONG with my CON-SCARE-TO Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha! Take a SHRIEK at this MURDEROUS-MUSIC SHEET, I call... Three teenage hikers hiked in the wilderness of southern-Kentucky back in the May of 1949. "We're almost there everyone. Camp should be just over that there ridge" one teenage boy told the other teenage boy and the teenage girl. "Alright, Kenneth!" the other teenage boy replied. They made it over the ridge and there was the camp. "See Martin. We are here" Kenneth said to the other teenage boy. "WELCOME TO CAMP MOONLIGHT" the sign read in all capitals and black-paint. Kenneth knocked on the open-door of the main cabin and a man at a desk looked up from his paperwork. "Well, howdy, ya'll. M'name's Mr. Wagner" the man introduced himself to the three, as they came in the cabin. "Howdy sir, I am Kenneth, and this is m'Friend, Martin and his Sister, Jean!" Kenneth introduced them all to Mr. Wagner. "Howdy sir" Martin and Jean said and Mr. Wagner shook all of their hands. "Welcome to Camp Moonlight here" Mr. Wagner said. "Thank you" they replied. "Now, Jean, you will be our cook and y'all boys shall be in charge of sports and games here. There 's four weeks 'til we open!" Mr. Wagner explained. A bit later, Kenneth and Martin hammered some nails into the side of one of the other cabins, together. Jean was in that same cabin, cooking a pot of vegetable soup on the old cast-iron stove. It started to rain suddenly. "Well, good thing we have a month to get ready" Martin said to Kenneth. "Yeah" Kenneth agreed. That night as it continued to rain out, the moon was full. Jean, Martin and Kenneth were all in the kitchen of the same cabin. "Let's play some Cards" Jean suggested. They all went into the other room and sat down at the card-table. Outside, a branch moved and shook on a tree and low, heavy-breathing was heard, as the sound of it approached the cabin-window. Martin put down a card from his deck on the table. "Now it's m'turn my Friend!" Kenneth said to him, putting a card on the table from his deck. "Where in tarnation is Mr. Wagner by the way?" Jean asked. "Last time I saw him, he said he was goin' to bed Jean" Martin replied. "Oh" she said. There was a tapping on the cabin-window and the three looked. The rain ran down the window outside. "Let me check to see who that was. Maybe some other counselor has arrived" Kenneth said and walked outside. "Hello?" Kenneth called out, standing on the front porch. The sound of the low, heavy-breathing came around the side of the cabin to the side of the front porch, causing Kenneth to look over and scream. It was a werewolf. It was wearing a white-plaid-shirt and white shorts, with black sandals. The monster's fur was red and it glared at Kenneth with its glowing-eyes of bright-yellow. Kenneth ran inside, latching the cabin-door. Jean screamed in terror, seeing the werewolf out the window. "WHERE IN TARNATION DID THAT THERE WEREWOLF COME FROM???" Martin screamed. "I DON'T KNOW, BUT WE GOTTA MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T GET IN!!!!!" Kenneth shouted in horror. The werewolf took off in the night. Martin gazed out one of the windows, catching a glimpse of the full moon up, in the darkened-sky through the trees. "It's a dadgum full moon out tonight" he said. Later in the night, the rain stopped, and as Martin and his sister slept in their cabin-beds, Kenneth quietly took off out the front door. He hesitantly looked around the outside of the cabin, and then saw the creature race towards him. He gasped in fear, running. The beast made chase through the dark forest. Kenneth ran to a boat on the shore of a pond, got in and grabbed the paddle. Before he could row, the werewolf grabbed the paddle from his hands, growling-deeply. Kenneth screamed, as the monster bit down on his arm, with its white fangs. Kenneth got free, jumping from the boat onto the shore. The thing rushed at him, clawing with its massive-claws at his sides. Kenneth screamed, falling to the ground. He saw a long, thin-blade of a big knife in the grass. Gripping it, he tore away from the beast's grasp. Kenneth got to his feet, swung around and plunged the knife into the werewolf's furry-throat, killing it as it howled in pain. Ten minutes later, Kenneth returned with Martin and Jean. The moon was partially-covered by a cloud. The three teenagers screamed, looking down at the dead body of Mr. Wagner with the knife in his throat. "Mr. Wagner was the werewolf!" Kenneth said in surprise. Kenneth really TOOK A STAB AT THE HACKPOT eh, kiddies? And Mr. Wagner was just about to WOLF HIM DOWN ha-ha. Until next ISSUE boys and girls, SLAY SCARED Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee-Hee!